flor de otoño
by yaoist secret
Summary: rusia se siente bien junto a America; y es así como algo más surge entre ellos.  YAOI america X Rusia M-preg. cosas extrañas y posible OOC fail summary  para mis amigas yukime hiwatari; alma anderson; y especialmente a mi merlina vulturi
1. Chapter 1

_FLOR DE OTOÑO_

.

.

_Hetalia no me pertenece, proe nde su spersonaje stampoco…_

_Advertencias: yaoi y m-preg… america X Russia… ( si, en ese orden)_

_Esto nacio en un momento de aburriemiento con mi cuaderno. Espero lo disfruten.._

* * *

><p>Ya estaba cansado de caminar por ese estrecho y angustioso sendero… las paredes que se arrojaban sobre él le desgarraban la ropa con sus bordes salientes y mientars mas sangre manaba de sus heridas mas bajaba la temperatura… mientars pateaba la nieve, y la soledad, estaba ya cansado de ese camino eterno y amargo, pudiendose haber detenido había tiempo, continuaba lo llevado casi por una conducta guiada por la inersia la de seguir caminando solo porque aun podía…. Ese dolor y ese frio le quebraba la voluntad; pero no las piernas…. Seguiría avanzando.<p>

Ese corazon pequeño y lleno de sentimientos que solía dormir en su pecho fue contaminado por ese frío y esa locura… hasta pudrirse… y achicarse…. Endurecerse y sangrar…. El exterior estaba tan curtido que incluso él mismo dudaba si qudaba algo útil de ese pedazo de carne… algo que sirviese.

Los estrechos corredores laberinticos y claustrofóbicos eran sobretodo obscuros, y a ciegas doblaba por los rincones, chocandose las paredes... Corriendo en soledad... Oyendo voces familiares sin poder sentirse lleno de ellas... Llorando mientas todo parecía estar bien.. Pero por primera vez parecia que ese largo caminar de varios siglos tendría algo de paz... iluisionado se acercó hasta la luz, pero se sorprendío al notar que era en realidad una salida, entonces sintió miedo.. Sintió pánico de pasar a otra instancia de tortura... Y se sobó los ojos... Hasta que sintio calor venir dese afuera e intentando no pensar corrió hasta el final de ese laberinto y saltó al vacio con los ojos cerrados  
>…<p>

...  
>Al abrir los ojos encontró su cuerpo semidesnudo y el de America, ambos sobre su cama... Sintiendo placer... Estremeciendose por el contacto mientras una a una las capas de molesta tela se desvanecian... Alfred le quitó la bufanda, y mientras esta caia de su cuello no pudo evitar el americano atacarlo y morderlo... Haciendo que él despidiese un quejido mas sonoro de dolor y de seguro algo de angustia.<br>-:- lo siento- dijo Alfred mientras seguia mordiendo y besando mas despacio la zona afectada por la primera mordida.  
>-:- esta bien…- comenzó entonces a quitarle los pantalones...<br>En minutos de besos y caricias, mordidas y arañazos sus cuerpos estaban desnudos.  
>En sus ojos habia mucha indecision... Pero sobretodo deseos y calor... En sus interiores habian bestias que fueron despertadas. Solo había que calmarlas...<br>-seré cuidadoso anticipó Alfrd, mas como un impulso que por desconfianza, pues veia que estaba el otro hombre entregado a las sensaciones.- ¿Quieres que me detenga? - preguntó al observar un par de lágrimas caer de los ojos de su amante mientras prepara su cuepo para unirse finalmente.  
>-no te detengas!- exigió comenzando a temblar y sujetandose de las sábanas... - hazlo ahora...- concluyó rogando.<br>Alfred estaba por desistir. Pero algo en él lo envenenaba haciendole perder la voluntad, desenado poseerlo, mientras por la ventana la nieve se acumulaba en el marco de la ventana, espiando como en los mejores tiempos de la guerra fría. Y ellos alli… desnudos en todo sentido… uniendose…. Sintiendo el calor del otro mientras en realidad.. ahora sus calores se hacian uno solo… como el olor de sus sudores…a hora eran uno solo… y ese vaiven hipnótico… a cada embestida como respuesta había un gemido… y a cada pausa un beso… el cuerpo casi sin cicatrices de Alfred podía acariciar toda la extencion cutanea de su apreja… las cicatrices y las marcas lo envolvían casi por completo… no sería triste si no fuese de que el grueso de esas heridas fueron hechas por la persona que se suponía que debía de cuidarlo…. Y de quienes eran casi su familia…

-:-… ¿duele?... ¿Por qué lloras?...- preguntó alfred conteniendose y finalmente pudiendo detener ese movimiento que el daba tanto placer.

-:- me haces bien américa… no dejes de hacerme el amor…- le tomó con fuerza por la nuca y lo obligó a besarlo… comenzaron neuvamente su movimiento… las lagrimas de Ivan se condecian con una sensacion muy intima que no podía expresar de ninguna otra forma…. Además de que el movimiento de America en su interior no solo cantaba sus entrañas, sino que parecía desvanecer ese frio permanente. Y lo remplazaba con una reaccion mas cálida que la fricción en sí…. Pero no hubo demasiado tiempo para seguir pensando en ello… proque escuchó a Alfred gemirle en el oído que pronto llegaría al climax… y en ese momento él mismo notó que estaba cerca de aquel extacioso momento; donde se podía sentir hervir y congelar a la vez… donde necesitaba liberar tanto calor y tanto placer… en un gemido… si… que mejor que un gemido que se trepó de las paredes, mientras el espacio entre ambos se llenaba de la pegajosa semilla de Rusia... Alfed entonces supiró un poco antes de acostarse juntó a Ivan… y acariciar esa mancha y lamer sus dedos embarrados en ella.

-:- eres delicioso….- dijo. Ivan se sonrío y miró el techo, las lagrimas que había derramado ahora estaban mezcladas con el sudor… y era imposible reconocer una de otras… como en su cara…

…

…

Otra vez transitando por el pasillo estrecho… con las saliencias filosas… pero ahora estaba con un candelabro… al pequeña vela impedía el lastimarse… y ya no era un laberinto… su vida era un tunel con muchas salidas… y en cada una… había noche con la sonrisa de Alfred…. Y el calor de un millon de abrazos….

-:- ¿por que me llamaste más temprano hoy?... – preguntó Estados Unidos al llegar a la casa y encontrara a Ivan sentado en la mesa del comedor.

-:- tienes que dejar de venir solo cuando queremos pasarla bien… o te quedas conmigo o desapareces…- dijo relajado mientras no abandonaba su labor de tejido en dos agujas.

-:- de que hablas?... no queríamos compromisos…- dijo Alfred sonrojado. En su corazon ocurrian cosas extrañas.

-:-recuerdas cuando yo lloré?...- pregunto y América asintió en silencio.

-:- lloraba de alegría... en ese momento no lo sabía… y todo este tiempo lo supe… pero no te lo dije… para disfrutar tranquilo las últimas noches contigo…

-:- ¿Qué te alegraba?- preguntó confundido.- Ivan terminó su tarea y desplegó una pequeña bufanda, que poniendose de píe la colocó en asl manos de Alfred y ahora con sus manos vacias colocó una bajo su vientre y al otra sobre este, haciendo un poco de presión sobre su traje para que la protuverancia fuese notoria, apenas.- … Ivan….

-:-no te obligaré a quedarte…. Pero si no es así no te dejaré que te acerques.

Alfred apretó la lana tejida y la dejó caer al suelo, haciendola a un lado. Ivan se entristeció… y comprendió como sería todo a aprtir de ahora…

-:- Ivan….- su voz estaba entrecortada.- ya lyublyu tebya*… - le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos y luego lo besó introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Ivan.

-:- America….

-:- en mi casa hace menos frio… ¿ quieres dar un paseo?... es primavera…

-:- es otoño…- repitió Ivan y acarició su vientre.

-:-que sucede? Ivan… ¿te sientes bien?...

-:-.. nuenstro hijo… es una flor… pero un retoño de otoño…

-:-…- alfred volvió a besar a Ivan. Estaba de acuerdo.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**hasta aquí temrino este one shot… espero pronto sus reviews!**_

_**Dedicado totalmente a Merlina mi preciosa beta correctora *w* a la cual adoro mucho… y no el perdonare una falta de review!...  
>*es, según google traductor el sonido fonetico de "te amo" en ruso.<strong>_

_**Se que quedó cortito… pero lo adoré así…  
>escucho sus sugerencias. ( incluso si desean que continue)<strong>_


	2. estamos embarazados!

Flor de otoño cap. 2: ¡Estamos embarazados!

.

.

Alfred apenas podía pegar un ojo teniendo a Rusia en su cama; si bien le había invitado porque era más cálido que su casa; el hecho de imaginarlo desnudo con un vientre abultado era de esas cosas que no quería ver además de que a veces sentía que tres eran demasiados.

-¿no puedes dormir? -preguntó Rusia

-no es eso... sólo que estoy pensando...

-iré por una taza de leche caliente; eso te ayudará a dormir. - con cuidado y apenas un poco de dificultad el ruso se desperezó y se puso de pie.

- ¡Iván aguarda! ¡Se supone que yo me levante en mitad de la noche para traerte cosas!

-¿y eso por qué? -preguntó Iván mientras ya había cruzado la puerta. El americano puso sus ojos en el vientre de Rusia; que bajó la mirada y también lo contempló - no es nada; aun no me es tan pesado porque mi cuerpo es grande... O algo así dijo la doctora... -rió y comenzó el descenso por las escaleras que se le hizo vertiginoso por un mareo.

...

...

Alfred aguardó un par de minutos; que aprovechó para pensar. Era extraño ver a Rusia sonriendo la mayor parte del tiempo; en realidad lo extraño era que esa sonrisa no fuese la cínica de siempre... tenían apenas tres semanas conviviendo; y América se sorprendía de que Rusia no era eso que él se había convencido de que era. Y ahora tardaba demasiado.

-¿Iván? -preguntó Alfred desde el cuarto.

-¿d…da? -oyó desde cerca de las escaleras.

-tardas demasiado...

-¡voy en camino!- dijo el ruso pero el americano noto un tono extraño en la voz del ruso por lo que salió del cuarto y se encontró con Iván sentado al pie de las escaleras.

-¡Iván! ¿Estás bien?- Alfred corrió escaleras abajo y le tocó la espalda.

-Da... Si sólo es un mareo... Las mujeres lo tienen todo el tiempo... -le sonrió - no es que nuestro hijo esté mal...

-no me preocupaba sólo por el bebé... -se sonrojó.

-es lo único que me importa América... Mi bebé- acarició su barriga sobre la ropa.

- ¿No te hiciste daño?

- estoy bien... De verdad...-estiró sus piernas despacio y luego se puso de pie.

-¿aun falta mucho verdad? -preguntó Alfred acariciando la circunferencia en la que su hijo dormía

-da! Y en unas cuantas semanas comenzará a ganar peso rápidamente... Y será muy difícil moverme...

- Iván...

-háblale... La doctora me dijo que sus oídos se están desarrollando... Y que ya puede oír a través de mí... -con ternura Alfred acarició a su hijo

-¿Que le digo? -preguntó el americano inocente mientras se sonrojaba por el silencio.

-lo que quieras... de todas formas aun no entiende... No creo que se sonroje cuando nos oye teniendo sexo... -dijo Iván mientras subía la escalera con cuidado

-¡no haces nada fácil con ese comentario! -protestó Alfred que seguro ahora estaría aun más incómodo. Cuando intimasen.

-ya no puedo ir por tu leche -dijo ahora desde lo alto de la escalera- voy a acostarme...

América sentía que Rusia no le permitía acercarse del todo a ese embarazo; al margen de que el mismo ya tenía sus pequeños detalles que le daban algo de impresión al momento de tener que acercarse más a Iván; para comenzar que pensaban de manera opuestas en el trabajo y a veces en la casa.

...

...

Cuando Alfred ingresó al cuarto vio a Rusia dormido abrazándose a su vientre y sonriendo. La imagen inspiraba mucho amor pero también le hacia sentir que sobraba.

-¿me quieres? -Lo despertó suavemente- ¿me quieres?

-da... -asintió sin abrir los ojos- porque gracias a ti ya no estaré solo... Todo lo que amo está aquí - acarició su vientre- y lo tengo gracias a ti...

-¿entonces no me amas? -Rusia abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama- tú eres muy importante para mí...

-da; pero porque llevo a Alaska en mi interior... Antes sólo era tu vaso de agua cuando tenías sed

-Iván... Yo ahora sólo quiero pensar en nuestro bebé... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos embarazados? -Preguntó tocando su vientre.

-mañana tengo un ultrasonido ¿Quieres venir? Será el sexto mes muy pronto...

- si tan sólo me hubiese dicho antes... -Rusia lo miró y bajó la vista

- tampoco hace falta que vengas América... Me dan el ultrasonido en un disco.

-mañana iré... Pero ¿Porque no me dijiste que tendríamos un hijo antes? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto? ¿casi seis meses?

-porque América solo quería divertirse conmigo... Y yo contigo... nuestro bebé se siente amado cuando me haces el amor... Pero ya cada vez es menos frecuente...

-... Lo siento; es que tu cuerpo se ve distinto ahora... Además de que nuestro hijo está ahí...

-idiota... -lo tomó del pijama y comenzó a desvestirlo mientras lo besaba- ¿No quieres ser uno con Rusia por las buenas?... Lo serás por las malas América...

..

Lentamente todo se transformó en un caos de beso; mordidas y caricias antes de que por fin ambos estuviesen haciendo el amor...

- América... Despacio..- Iván soltó las sábanas para alejar un poco la cadera de su amante de la suya- haces mucha presión sobre mi barriga...

-Lo.. Lo siento - el norteamericano acarició el vientre del ruso; que por momento le atrapó las manos al americano y se las sostuvo sobre el niño que dormía en su interior

-¿qué sientes? ¿Te gusta? -preguntó al ver el rostro de Alfred.

-dio una patadita... -se emocionó - ¡Dio una patadita! La sientes Iván! -dijo ilusionado.

-da... Eres su papá; te está saludando...- dijo el ruso conteniendo el aliento; esas pataditas eran hermosas; pero causaban contracciones no tan agradables.- ama cuando me demuestras que me amas... Además es la única forma en le acaricias y lo aprietas. -Alfred se sintió algo mal por ese comentario; aunque ahora estaba más que nada embelesado con su hijo que le demostraba cuan aferrado a la vida estaba.

- Iván... si así te hago daño... ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo? - el ruso con cuidado se montó sobre su novio y tras estimularlo hasta obtener otra erección, lo tomó y lo colocó en su interior bastante te más estrecho por la presión de su hijo en el aparato digestivo de su madre.

-además así también puedes ver mi vientre; como crece el hijo de América. En mí -dijo orgulloso. Mientras el juego del amor volvía a comenzar.

...

Alfred se despertó y la cama estaba vacía; dio un salto y lo encontró en la sala a Iván tomando un desayuno; listo para salir.

- por qué no me despertaste!-le reprochó-

-está bien; termino mis tostadas y ya me iba - le dijo sonriente.

-mierda...-el americano corrió a su cuarto y se vistió con la ropa de ayer; sin ducharse lavarse los dientes; al bajar la escalera le tomó el ante brazo a Rusia y lo sonrió - ¿vamos?

-da... -le sonrió de manera infantil mientras se frotaba la barriga- entonces tú conduce...

Hoy el pequeño se ha portado mal y estoy muy mareado...

-tienes que dejar de ser así... - dijo América encendiendo el auto- tienes que decirme cuando algo te pase; los controles del bebé.

-¡No! -dijo Rusia con su tono infantil inundado por el miedo - ¡Detén el auto América... me quiero bajar!

-Iván que te pasa!-por precaución le colocó el seguro a las puertas

-mi jefe me advirtió de esto... Quieres quitarme a mi bebé.. -lo acusó mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

-Iván nadie va a quitarte nada... -Intentó de relajarlo- sólo te digo que me cuentes; porque soy el papá y debo saber esas cosas... el bebé es de ambos... Y sólo quiero lo mejor para él...

-¿Yo no soy lo mejor para él?- dijo serio mirándolo a los ojos con algo de ira; ese viejo rencor resucitado.

-es inútil hablar contigo... - suspiró y le quitó el seguro a las puertas después de detener el automóvil- toma las llaves; si no confías en mi no voy a ponerte nervioso; no pondré tenso a nuestro bebé... Sólo porque te crees las mentiras que te dicen... eres un idiota... - se bajó del vehículo y dejó las llaves en el asiento

-¡Espera América! - dijo- conduce; tengo muchas contracciones y yo no puedo...

-¿¡pero es normal? -se asusto Alfred comenzando a conducir.

-sucede que el bebé no quiere que peleemos...

-¿quien te hace su traductor oficial?-preguntó Alfred dejando el volante con una mano para acariciar el vientre del ruso- en realidad quiere que entiendas que yo soy el héroe y te estoy rescatando...-sonrió con los ojos en el camino y el silencio incómodo se rompió con la risita de Rusia que pronto se hizo más fuerte y se unió a una carcajada de Alfred.

...

...

Al llegar a la puerta de la clínica junto a esta estaba el superior de Rusia que intentó separarlos pero américa se negó de manera algo ruda.

-no se peleen; -dijo acariciando a su bebé- vine con América y quiero que vea a su bebé esta vez...

- está bien Iván; lo tendremos controlado...-

-gracias- sonrió el ruso mientras ingresaban a la clínica.

- yo podía solo - dijo América- no tenías que ayudarme

- él es el padrino del bebé... No quiero que discutan... Al menos por mi...

-él no será el padrino de nada..

-¿señor Brinmginski?-preguntó una doctora delgada y bella el ruso se aproximó saludando animado

- caballero esta es la zona de obstetricia... -la mujer vio a Alfred casi invitándolo a huir.

- doctora...- Dijo Rusia mirándola a los ojos; explicándole todo con sus ojos - Alfred Jones...

- el padre del bebé... -terminó de presentarse el americano.

-bien; por aquí... - sonrió cortésmente mientras comenzaba un dialogo con Rusia; sobre malestares y sensaciones de su estado; América se enteraba ahora de muchos síntomas que Rusia nunca le comentó; ni de las nauseas matutinas o de las contracciones tras estar todo el día de pie o en una y otra reunión...

- debes tener cuidado- dijo afectuosa la mujer mientras acariciaba el vientre del ruso que ya estaba sentado en la camilla quitándose el abrigo- tu cuerpo más grande hace el embarazo más fácil; pero debes recordar que no es sólo tu cuerpo... Y que tu bebé es muy frágil ¿Si?

Alfred se sonrió de oír que todo estaba bien y se quedó curioso viendo como Rusia desprendía parte de sus pantalones y se tensaba al sentir el gel frío sobre el bebé.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado pero la doctora y él se rieron

-sólo está frio... -la mujer colocó un poco en la mano del americano para relajarlo- acérquese... Para ver a su niño.

El acento ruso en sus labios rojos era seductor no le inspiraba confianza; pero Iván se reía y hacia chistes con ella sobre como creció su vientre o de lo difícil que se hacía contener los deseos de orinar durante las juntas.

Un silencio repentino y total al ver la pantalla.

-aun es tan extraño verlo.. Sabiendo que duerme y come dentro de mí...

- ¿ese es? - preguntó Alfred al sólo ver esa mancha bicolor. -es precioso... -siguió el juego nervioso.

- lo es señor Jones… su hijo tiene medidas ideales para un bebe de su edad incluso es más grande porque Iván es grande y fuerte.

- quiero una foto... -pidió con algo de vergüenza

-sí; siempre Iván se marcha de aquí con las imágenes del bebé... Y con el video de sus latidos...

- da... -el ruso le sonrió al americano como si le hubiese dicho desde siempre pero no había sido de esa manera- ¿No es genial?

Alfred sabía del humor especial del ruso; esto era demasiado; el bebé era de ambos...Y mientras Rusia se limpiaba el gel pegajoso de su pancita redonda... Él sabía que hablarían seriamente en casa... Lo juraba por Tony y el tío Sam.

…

…

Decidí completar esta historia… a pedido del público! *w*  
>garcias como siempre ami beta correctora yukari sparda-<br>.

Le spido paciencia con msi otros proyectos ya sean de sielnt hill "quiest pendiente"  
>como de hetalia "hijos del conflicto"<p>

.

.


End file.
